H comme Haine
by Shykeiro
Summary: James réfléchit sur ce qui le fait détesté Nikola, Helen joue les cupidons sadiques, Henry ne comprend plus rien et Nikola se brûle à son propre jeu.
1. H comme Haine

_Suite à la demande de quelqu'un (je ne nommerais personne xD), j'ai décidé de faire une suit à ce supposé One-Shot xD Je me suis une nouvelle fois laisser embarquer dans une folie qui, j'espère, pourra se rendre jusqu'au bout. Elle est supposé avoir cinq chapitres cette nouvelle histoire et si je ne la finis pas...et bien je m'aurais prouvé être totalement bon à rien xD Non, plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous ferez une bonne lecture. Ou relecture pour ceux qui on déjà lu le H dans **"ABC du Sanctuaire"**. Pour écrire cette histoire, je me suis basé sur une hypothèse logique de la haine entre deux personnages. Et puisque la limite est mince entre la haine et l'amour, voici ce qui en est sortit. Ce n'est pas de la guimauve, ou du moins j'essaie comme je peux._

_Cinq chapitres: HAINE_

_H-Haine_

_A-Amitié_

_I-Irrationnalité_

_N-Néant_

_E-Épilogue_

_N'oubliez pas, ceci est un Homme x Homme, alors si vous n'aimez pas merci de rebrousser chemin. C'est léger par contre rien de très explicite._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**H comme Haine**

Il avait incrusté leur groupe, il avait mal tourné, il avait blessé Helen si souvent et il les avait pendant si longtemps dénigrer. Aucune compassion, aucune amitié. Après le Sang Originel, cet homme était devenu pire qu'un monstre. Humain, il ne l'était plus. Monstrueux, il l'était plus que tout. Lui qui avait toujours été calme, inoffensif presque, il ne pouvait rester aussi amical lorsqu'il était en face de ce...« collègue ». Pourtant, cet homme était resté un membre des Cinq. Personne ne l'avait mis dehors, personne n'avait voulu s'en débarrasser ou s'ils y avaient pensé, personne n'avait rien fait. L'amertume était alors restée, la colère avait augmentée. Sa haine pour lui était pire que tout ce qu'il avait connu dans sa vie. Lui si gentil, si doux, si compréhensif, il perdait ses moyens et sa patience en face de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à le supporter, il n'arrivait pas à rester longtemps à ses côtés. Il ne comprit que pendant cette époque-là les soifs de violence qui prenaient parfois contrôle de John. James Watson n'y pouvait rien. Supporter Nikola Tesla était quelque chose en dehors du possible. Il ne le pouvait pas, n'y arrivait pas et n'y arriverait sans doute jamais.

Même cette nouvelle époque avait été une preuve du manque d'humanité de Nikola. Après avoir demandé de l'aide à Helen pour disparaître pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale, il revenait par la suite pour lui demander de dominer le monde aux côtés des vampires. Tant de fois il l'avait blessé sans rien dire pour sa défense et sans même prétendre un mauvais comportement passager. Il le faisait exprès et y prenait plaisir. Cet homme le dégoûtait tant par sa façon d'agir que par sa simple présence. Il n'était pas quelqu'un à haïr facilement, car il savait que le genre humain pouvait être blessant parfois et il savait que tous méritaient une deuxième chance, mais Nikola avait eu sa deuxième chance plus d'un siècle auparavant et pourtant, il continuait encore à être aussi insupportable.

Moqueur, hautain, égoïste, suffisant. Tant de défauts. Cet homme, il avait plus de défaut que ce que le dictionnaire contenait de mots pour les décrire. Si son comportement avait changé suite à sa transformation en vampire, peut-être aurait-il été plus aimable, mais non, Nikola avait toujours été comme ça, même en humain. Il n'avait fait qu'empirer lors du changement, pour le grand désespoir de tous.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre tira Watson de ses réflexions. Il s'était réfugié dans un salon du Sanctuaire d'Helen pour être tranquille, mais il savait bien que quelqu'un viendrait sans doute déranger cette douce paix. Le comble dans tout cela, et il en fronça les sourcils, ce fut que cette personne qui venait déranger sa paix, c'était Nikola.

-...Watson...

D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir de son expression faciale, aussi inexpressif que pouvait être le vampire, et par son langage corporel, l'homme était surpris de voir quelqu'un dans cette salle. Ainsi donc, pour une fois, le vampire ne venait pas dans une pièce pour sciemment énerver quelqu'un. Car même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas, le corps ne pouvait mentir et celui de l'autre respirait la surprise.

-Tesla...

Son ton, pourtant doux, ne pouvait cacher toute l'amertume et la haine qu'il avait contre le vampire. Certes, elles étaient dosées de diplomatie, mais restaient présentes. Une chance du moins qu'il n'avait pas la violence de Druitt, car sinon, il serait peut-être advenu, par hasard, qu'il se laissa aller à des pulsions de violence afin de massacrer un vampire. Détail insignifiant voyons.

-Je...

Nikola tourna les talons au même moment que le système d'urgence se déclencha. Fenêtres et portes furent barricadées par d'épais panneaux en métal, enfermant le vampire avec le docteur. Resté abasourdi, Nikola cilla en fixant le mur solide qui s'élevait devant lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était totalement coincé dans cette salle avec un homme qu'il haïssait autant qu'il...

00000000000

Henry regarda Magnus du coin de l'oeil, haussant un sourcil. La jeune femme, actant l'innocence même, détourna le regard et le reporta sur son travail, ignorant l'interrogation de son assistant qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait déclencher le système de sécurité a une simple pièce dans tout le Sanctuaire. L'homme, la voyant se détourner, n'insista pas.

00000000000

Nikola arpentait la pièce de long en large, essayant de découvrir une faiblesse dans le métal. Il ne souhaitait pas tellement rester enfermé dans cette pièce, encore moins avec James pour compagnie. Les deux hommes avaient le même sentiment l'un envers l'autre depuis des années. Cet homme, Nikola le détestait pour des raisons qu'il n'avouerait sans doute jamais à quiconque. Il le jalousait. Pour tout ce qu'il avait et pour tout ce qu'il avait été. James était un homme respectable, doux, patient, aimé, respecté, intelligent, etc. Tant de qualités, mis à part l'intelligence, qu'il ne pourrait certainement jamais avoir complètement. S'il était fier de ce qu'il était, de sa race, de son sang, ça ne lui empêchait pas parfois de regarder James avec envie. Il était proche de tout ce dont il voulait être proche. Il arrivait à faire sourire Helen, il arrivait à calmer John et Nigel le respectait comme s'il était l'incarnation du Christ. Avec exagération, mais ce n'était pas si loin de la réalité. Il ne le supportait pas de vu, ni de présence. Être devant lui signifiait être devant le fait accompli; il ne serait jamais qu'un être insupportable et détesté. Il le savait. Pourquoi changer quand de toute façon, personne ne le prendrait en compte ? Pourquoi changer quand il était trop tard ? Il resterait ainsi. Il savait qu'il dégoûtait James et il y prenait un grand plaisir. Il voulait voir l'homme respectable se transformer en quelque chose de moins noble, de plus repoussant. C'était devenu pour lui un but, une raison de vivre. Changer la vie de James en enfer. Le montrer sous un jour beaucoup plus noir que d'habitude. Voir son âme s'enlaidir à chaque colère, à chaque amertume qu'il retenait en lui pour tenter de se garder une contenance devant les autres.

-C'est inutile, fit la voix douce de James qui lui tortura les oreilles.

Il ne voulait pas de cette douceur, de cette indifférence ! Voir James craquer était la seule chose qu'il supportait lorsqu'il devait endurer sa présence.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, répliqua Nikola entre ses dents, grognant, évitant de se transformer en vampire. Il savait que ce serait faiblir devant l'autre et il ne pouvait pas être le plus faible.

-Helen a fait bâtir ces cloisons en partie à cause de toi, lui fit une nouvelle fois remarquer son colocataire d'infortune.

Il tiqua légèrement. Sa voix semblait gentille et compréhensive, mais Nikola était l'un des seuls pouvant savoir et comprendre ce qu'il y avait sous cette pseudo générosité. Le vampire savait que le scientifique l'avait en horreur. Il se tourna vers lui et vit cette lueur qui lui avait manqué. Une touche de haine, d'amertume et de tristesse. Quoique la tristesse c'était un concept plutôt nouveau. Aussi haussa-t-il un sourcil en s'en apercevant. Même un être comme lui pouvait ressentir les émotions des autres.

Les deux hommes se tinrent ainsi, face à face, se jaugeant du regard, se défiant. Ils savaient tous deux comment faire enrager l'autre, mais pour le moment, ils n'agissaient pas. Ces combats n'avaient jamais de réel vainqueur de toute manière, car ils échouaient dans l'une des facettes de leur relation. Ils ne se l'avouaient pas, mais ils pouvaient presque apercevoir le même dilemme dans les yeux de leur vis-à-vis.

-Pourquoi tu te retiens James ? Il n'y a personne pour te voir comme tu es...

Le regard de James se durcit, mais pas assez au goût de Nikola. Ce dernier eu le sourire le plus provoquant et le plus suffisant qu'il y avait dans son répertoire. Un pli à la commissure des lèvres de sa nemesis lui donna presque le frisson. James ne se mettait jamais en colère comme les autres. Il était totalement unique dans ce domaine. Il n'avait pas la présence et l'autorité d'Helen, ni la violence et la rudesse de John. Il y avait dans sa colère un calme effrayant, une prestance incroyable. Il écrasait presque les gens d'un simple regard. Pas qu'il était menaçant...mais cet homme attirait tant le respect que le froisser revenait à commettre un crime involontaire. C'était l'adrénaline de ces moments que le vampire appréciait. L'autre était agréable à agacer. Il ne frappait jamais, il écrasait. Un peu comme les vampires. À la façon des rois de jadis.

-Ce qui est amusant avec ceci, c'est que nous sommes coincé pendant un bon moment dans cette petite salle et je me demande réellement combien de temps tu pourras supporter de me voir et de m'entendre sans vouloir me remettre sur le droit chemin.

James garda son calme. Il connaissait le vampire par coeur, savait ce qu'il essayait de faire. Ça l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais que pouvait-il faire contre lui ? Il ne souhaitait pas se mettre en colère, il ne souhaitait pas en venir à la violence verbale qui le rabaisserait au niveau de la loque sans humanité qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il savait pourtant que son regard le trahissait. Ses yeux disaient ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Tant d'émotions, si peu étaient positives.

Se levant de son siège, il passa devant Nikola sans le regarder, allant se servir un léger verre d'alcool. Un très léger. Simplement pour adoucir la scène, sans pour autant affaiblir ses barrières. De plus, il s'éloignait ainsi de l'autre homme qui n'avait pas bouger de devant la porte. Ça lui convenait parfaitement. Qu'il y reste.

-Le problème avec toi Nikola, c'est que tu ne sais pas quand ouvrir ta bouche et quand la laisser fermer.

Il se tourna vers le vampire, tenant son verre dans sa main droite et ignorant le sourire moqueur de Nikola.

-Et toi tu ne sais pas comment l'utilisé mon vieil « ami ».

Il avait appuyé sur le mot ami. James but une petite gorgée sans le quitter des yeux, puis éloigna la coupe de ses lèvres.

-J'ai bien l'impression qu'Helen préfère l'utilisation que j'en fais que la tienne.

Un bruit de verre brisé parvint à ses oreilles alors que son dos cognait fortement contre le mur. James émit un gémissement de douleur qu'il ne put retenir au vu de la force avec laquelle Nikola l'avait plaqué contre la surface dure. Hoquetant à demi, il serra les dents, puis empoigna les mains de Nikola pour tenter de le faire lâcher, mais l'humain était devenu vampire et les griffes du monstre ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut de pure haine.

-Lâche-moi.

James gardait tout autant son calme. Dans les rapports de force, Nikola était supérieur, il le savait parfaitement bien. Donc, il restait le plus calme possible. Il avait peut-être fait un faux pas en l'insultant de la sorte, mais c'était ce qui arrivait à chaque fois malheureusement.

-Pourquoi ? On ne rit plus maintenant ?

James se retint de ne pas grogner et Nikola ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mettre James hors de lui était presque jouissif si vous m'excusez le terme. Une sensation si forte, si enivrante. Tout cela pour la simple colère d'un homme beaucoup trop parfait à son goût.

-Je resterais toujours mieux que toi Tesla, que tu aie l'avantage physique sur moi ou pas.

Nikola l'appuya un peu plus contre le mur, le faisant serrer davantage sur ses poignets. Il tentait vainement de le faire lâcher et Nikola semblait apprécier l'avantage qu'il avait sur lui. Sa position de dominant devait être parfaite pour son égo sur-dimensionné.

-Tu n'es pas drôle aussi calme James...

Il préféra ne pas répondre alors que Nikola cherchait quelque chose pour le faire réagir. Il essayait d'innover pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de le rabrouer sur le fait qu'il se répétait inlassablement. Il voulait un sursaut ou juste une réaction vive. Il ne sut jamais ce qui l'avait pousser à faire ça, mais sans y penser réellement, le vampire plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de « sa victime » qui eu le sursaut escompté. James tenta vainement de le faire reculer, puis par la force des choses et par la minces limites séparant la haine de l'amour, il répondit. Leur baiser, long, finit lorsque les panneaux de métal se rouvrirent. Nikola, abasourdi et perdu relâcha James qui sans soutient s'écroula sur le sol, son exosquelette ayant mal réagit au choc. Le vampire tourna quelques instants la tête lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd, mais quitta tout de même la pièce sans aider James à se relever. Celui-ci réussit après maints efforts à s'appuyer le dos au mur et resta ainsi, le regard dans le vide, sa tête appuyé contre le mur froid.

00000000000

Nikola s'était réfugié dans une autre salle, regardant par la fenêtre et tentant d'enlever l'image de son esprit. Ses doigts frôlèrent ses lèvres inconsciemment et il finit par appuyer son front contre le verre, fermant les yeux en soupirant.

00000000000

Ce combat...ils en étaient tous les deux perdants...


	2. A comme Amitié

_Nous voici à ce merveilleux chapitre deux pour cette merveilleuse histoire. (Qui a dit que j'étais modeste?) Non, plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle partie, qui selon moi, est tout de même potable. Je dois avouer que peut-être ils sont hors de leur caractère original, mais qu'en même temps, ce sont des réactions extrêmement probables. (Dans ma tête de dégénéré, voyez comme c'est rassurant). C'est pas de ma faute si cette histoire à une deuxième partie, juré ! (Ah oui...c'est qui qui l'a écrit alors ?)_

_H-Haine_

_A-Amitié_

_I-Irrationnalité_

_N-Néant_

_E-Épilogue_

_Je dois avouer que l'idée ne m'était pas passé par la tête de faire une suite, mais maintenant que j'y suis, je trouve ça assez intéressant. Surtout que je sais que ça se finit dans trois chapitres, donc que ça n'a pas besoin d'être long à n'en plus finir. J'essaierait donc de ne lasser personne._

_Bonne lecture._

_Je rappelle que ceci est du Homme x Homme. Si vous n'avez toujours pas rebroussé chemin et que c'est supposé vous déranger, posez-vous des questions :3 Comme je le dis, ce n'est pas du tout explicite, mais ce n'est pas du fluff non plus._

* * *

**Partie 2 - Amitié**

Henry regardait l'écran de la caméra sans savoir ce qu'il devait en penser. Lorsque Helen avait fait verrouiller une des salles dans un programme de quarantaine, il s'était bien demandé ce qu'elle trafiquait et il devait avouer que la curiosité l'avait emporté. Peut-être aurait-il du ne pas du tout regarder, ça ne l'aurait pas autant troubler. Voir Nikola agresser James l'avait presque fait accourir en vitesse pour aider Watson, mais ensuite le vampire avait embrasser l'autre, le clouant sur place. Ce qu'il voyait devant lui était totalement impossible. Nikola Tesla ne venait pas d'embrasser James Watson. Il devait halluciner. Nikola Tesla ne venait pas d'embrasser James Watson...Et bien si. Il l'avait fait. Tout cela devant son regard perdu. Il entendit alors le bruit caractéristique de la quarantaine qui était annulée. Il ne comprendrait jamais sa patronne. Il tourna le regard vers Helen qui lui fit un signe de tête. Il comprit immédiatement et courut jusqu'à la salle abandonné par Nikola. Il y entra avec prudence et vit James, décidément en aussi mauvaise position que lorsqu'il avait quitté Helen. Le loup-garou s'approcha lentement de son aîné.

-James...ça va aller ?

Le regard du scientifique se leva doucement vers celui d'Henry. Il ne semblait ni en colère, ni heureux. Henry décernait sur ses traits une très grande fatigue, de la lassitude, ainsi qu'une très légère lueur, suffisante pour lui serrer le coeur; de la détresse.

-Je crois que je devrais malheureusement abuser de ta présence Henry.

Comprenant une nouvelle fois sans qu'on ait eu à lui expliquer plus que nécessaire, il aida James à se lever et à se rendre vers un fauteuil dans lequel Watson se laissa tomber en soupirant.

-Plus confortable ?

-De loin.

Un silence s'installa, légèrement inconfortable. Henry était mal à l'aise, il ne fallait pas oublié qu'il avait vu l'homme devant lui répondre au baiser du vampire. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Ça le troublait, mais en même temps, ça faisait naître en lui une centaine de questions. Il préférait ne pas y penser et surtout, ne pas en poser une seule.

-Merci Henry...d'être venu m'aider.

À son regard, Henry su que James avait remarquer son malaise et que pour l'en libérer, il lui laissait gentiment l'opportunité de partir. Pourtant, il n'était pas sûr que le laisser seul serait une merveilleuse idée. Pourtant l'autre hocha la tête et, bredouillant un merci, Henry quitta rapidement les lieux, quittant cette pièce où le silence était plus qu'inconfortable.

James soupira lorsque le jeune ne fut plus dans la même pièce. Il avait eu de la difficulté à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Certes, le tout était très clair dans son ensemble. Quant à comprendre la raison de ce geste, il n'était plus aussi sûr. Malgré son énorme intelligence, il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ses propres pensées, ni à mettre une logique sur les gestes de Nikola, si logique il y avait. Baissant le regard vers ses jambes, James les bougea légèrement, s'assurant que rien n'avait été brisé par la folie meurtrière passagère du vampire. Heureusement, aucun bris. Plus de peur que de mal. Difficilement, il se leva du siège. Il ne devait pas rester longtemps immobile après un choc pareil, sinon son exosquelette ne s'en remettrait jamais. Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, il ignora le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre à peine, laissant son regard se perdre vers la beauté extérieure du Sanctuaire. Peu de paysage pouvait se vanter d'avoir un tel attrait et une telle grâce.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?

La voix de James était douce, mais ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il voyait, dans le reflets de la fenêtre, la silhouette d'Helen, plus loin, un peu dans l'ombre. Il ne se retourna pas, mais attendit la réponse. Il avait parfaitement deviné qui était derrière l'abaissement du panneau de quarantaine et ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou grogner d'un tel comportement.

-C'était nécessaire.

La voix presque tout aussi douce mais ferme d'Helen lui parvint alors aux oreilles. Ce qu'elle lui dit le fit froncer encore plus les sourcils. Il se tourna lentement vers elle.

-Nécessaire ?

Il savait très bien qu'elle pouvait voir ses yeux briller de cette colère que Nikola aimait tant faire ressurgir, mais en même temps, cette colère était diluée par son envie de résister. De ne pas donner raison au vampire, même s'il n'était pas là pour le voir.

-Tu trouves que cette mascarade était nécessaire ?

Il desserra un peu son habit et massa légèrement la base de son cou d'une main.. Heureusement, même son « collier » n'avait eu aucun dommage face au peu de douceur employé par l'autre idiot.

-Je dois avouer que l'incident technique était plus violent que prévu.

Ça lui cloua presque le bec. Quoi?

-Que prévu ?

Et elle ne semblait même pas s'en vouloir. Il voulait des explications. Sans tarder. Sinon il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Sûrement rien. Il n'était pas d'un naturel violent, mais ce qu'il prenait pour une trahison de la part d'Helen ne saurait être pardonné sans grande discussion. Il prenait le baiser de Nikola pour une humiliation en bonne et due forme.

-Explique-moi Helen...explique-moi comment le bon sens a quitté une femme pourtant si intelligente.

Elle avait été toujours sûre d'elle-même, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ses plans pouvaient toucher ses propres amis. Il ne savait pas comment prendre tout cela, ni s'il fallait continuer à l'écouter. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

-Il n'est actuellement aucunement question de bon sens. Certaines choses doivent être faites. D'autres doivent être réglés.

Il haussa un sourcil, s'appuyant contre le rebord de la fenêtre, ne la quittant pas des yeux, l'exhortant en silence de continuer ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Je ne m'attend pas à ce que quiconque comprenne le geste que j'ai posé, mais cela devait être fait.

Elle le regarda pendant un moment, impassible. Il voyait très bien qu'elle ne voulait rien montrer. Ainsi donc elle lui cachait bel et bien quelque chose. Il soupira et la regarda directement dans les yeux. Elle ne baissa ni ne détourna le regard, le soutenant même avec plus de fermeté que lui. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Ce n'est pas quiconque qui est important Helen dans cette histoire... « Je » ne comprends pas, c'est suffisant.

-Je n'expliquerais pas ma conduite James. Pas maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

Son ton était agacé et légèrement plus fort que quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait serré le poing sans même s'en rendre compte. Ça ne se faisait pas. Il n'allait pas exagéré en disant qu'elle trahissait son amitié, mais ce n'était pas très loin. Elle l'avait utilisé à des fins qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il, d'après elle, n'avait pas le droit de connaître.

-Parce que ce n'est pas le moment James.

-Pas le moment ? Helen ! Pour l'amour de Dieu ! Tu m'as enfermé avec Nikola dans une salle de quarantaine. Avec un vampire ! Il aurait pu me tuer !

-Nikola ne t'aurait pas tué.

-Ah non ? Tu crois ? Alors c'est que tu n'as pas vu le regard qu'il a posé sur moi lorsqu'il m'a plaqué contre le mur, créant un choc assez puissant pour dérégler mon exosquelette !

Pour ne pas dire des choses qu'il regretterait, James Watson partit brusquement de la salle dans lequel il était, ne lançant aucun regard vers Helen alors qu'il se dirigeait le plus loin possible. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Même s'il ne comprenait pas le geste d'Helen. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. De la rage, de la détresse, de la tristesse, de l'indifférence, de la déception ? C'était à se le demander.

Helen le regarda partir sans expression quelconque. Elle savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas avant que le temps ne soit venu pour lui de voir autre chose que son éternelle haine. Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle où elle savait pouvoir trouver Nikola. Lorsqu'elle entra, il se tourna brusquement vers elle, se transformant en vampire et lui hurlant quasiment de partir de sa voix d'outre-tombe. Elle entra tout de même et referma la porte alors que le vampire redevenait humain.

-Quoi ?

La voix brusque de l'homme ne la troubla pas le moins du monde. Elle était habituée aux sautes d'humeur de ses compagnons. Elle y avait droit un peu trop souvent à son goût. Elle avait l'impression de traîner avec d'éternels adolescents.

-Je suis venue voir comment tu allais.

-Comment j'allais ? Je me suis fait embarré dans la même salle qu'un imbécile !

Elle retint un sourire. Au final, les deux se ressemblaient beaucoup. Trop peut-être ? Elle n'en savait rien. Ce qu'elle savait c'était que les deux hommes étaient en colère, mais est-ce que Nikola savait qui avait ordonné la fermeture des panneaux métalliques ?

-Je veux savoir qui a fermé ces panneaux ! Exigea-t-il fermement.

La lueur dans son regard disait à Helen que lorsqu'il le saurait, celui ou celle responsable de ce traquenard serait transformé en pâté. Elle ne le craignait pas. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui révéler quoi que ce soit.

-Vous m'énervez, fit-elle brusquement.

Nikola cilla et la regarda sans comprendre ce soudain changement d'humeur.

-Vos gamineries, vos chamailleries. Oui, tu es le pire homme qu'il m'est été de rencontré. Oui, tu es plus exécrable que le pire des tueurs. Oui, ton côté humain semble s'être dissout à l'arrivée du vampire. Oui, il est intelligent, gentil et aimé. Non, tu n'auras jamais la chance de vivre la même joie, mais vous êtes tous les deux plus bornés et plus aveugles que n'importe quel autre être de ce Sanctuaire. À toujours vous battre vous signifierez notre perte à tous. Ce n'est que lorsque vous saurez cohabité que la paix reviendra dans mon domaine. Pour le moment vous n'êtes rien de plus que des épines dans la plante de mes pieds.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ? Ce n'est pas toi qui...

-Non ! Mais c'est moi qui doit vous supporter depuis plus d'un siècle maintenant ! Alors réfléchis bien à ce que je viens de dire Nikola, car je deviens de moins en moins patiente.

Elle le regarda un moment, puis partit en claquant la porte, laissant un vampire complètement sonné. Depuis quand Helen était-elle sujet à des crises aussi fortes ? Il était là, toujours interdit, à regarder la porte qu'il s'était fait claqué au nez. Elle parlait bien de James là ? Elle voulait qu'ils fassent la paix ? Impensable. Surtout pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. James l'énervait encore plus. Qu'avait-il eu en tête pour répondre de cette façon à son baiser ? Le vampire frissonna, incertain de ce qu'il ressentait au fond.

Helen reprit son souffle de l'autre côté de la porte, et sourit. Certes, elle voyait très bien la surprise et l'incompréhension qu'elle faisait naître dans les esprits, mais elle savait très bien que c'était la seule chose qui allait marcher avec ces deux-là. Un peu de stimulant ne fait jamais de mal. Certes, elle ne s'attendait pas au baiser, mais elle n'en était pas plus troublé. Ce n'était pas un défaut. Elle connaissait la préférence de James depuis des temps immémoriaux, car même s'il l'avait un jour aimé, elle était certaine d'être la seule femme a avoir jamais attirée l'attention du célèbre James Watson. Elle en avait d'ailleurs toujours été flattée et ce même si son propre coeur était plutôt réservé à John. Malgré tout ce qu'il leur avait fait, elle ne pouvait l'oublier, ni cesser de l'aimer.

00000000000

Chacun de leur côté, les deux hommes maudissaient Helen. D'un sens pour cet enfermement et de l'autre pour contrôler si bien leurs sentiments. Un marionnettiste n'aurait pas plus de talents.


End file.
